This is the start of something beautiful
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: My first ever Destiel.. Try not to be too harsh.. Kind of fluffy for now, will get more intense as it goes on. (rt,T.. can and will change as story commences). Dean and Sam are shopped about, normally Dean wants nothing but to rejoin their father.. But when they get to south Dakota and meet the Novaks? Something changes for Dean.. Can he finally reveal his secret?


"Yo Sammy! Come on we've gotta go we're gonna be late!" Dean yelled up the stairs as he shoved his sock clad feet into his boots.

"And who's fault is that Dean? Huh?" Sam glared as he trotted down the stairs, backpack in hand.

"Yours." Dean snapped.

"Come now boys, please leave it be. The alarm clock broke it's no one's fault." Ellen Harvelle interrupted.

"Oh please, Ellen it is completely Dean's fault!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped over Dean at the bottom of the stairs because he refused to move.

"And how, pray tell little brother, is it my fault?" Dean scowled as he stood.

"Oh okay, can we please stop this shit? We need to get a move on, we are late and it's our first day. Ellen has Jo left already?" Sam asked.

"Yes she stayed over her friend Anna's last night to give you boys room to get settled." Ellen nodded.

"Hey Ellen, have you, uh, heard from dad?" Dean asked as he grabbed the keys to his beloved Impala.

"No sweetie, not since he called when he was in Michigan." Ellen said sympathetically.

"Ok, well never mind. Come on Sam lets go!" Dean roared, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Sorry Ellen, see you later." Sam shrugged as he darted after Dean.

Ellen pulled out her phone and dialled.

"Bobby, it's Ellen. Yeah I've got them here with me and Jo at the roadhouse. Listen Bobby, John has really screwed up this time, he hasn't called them since he left them in Kansas with Missouri. Have you heard from him?"

After a moments pause Ellen let out an angry sigh.

"I cant believe that man! Poor Sam is beside himself and Dean is just about holding it together, worrying about his dad and Sam. I am telling you Bobby that man does not deserve those boys." Ellen huffed.

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

* * *

"Dean will you slow down!" Sam exclaimed.

"Do you want to make it to school on time or not?" Dean spat as he threw the impala around another impossibly tight turn.

"I want to survive the trip!" Sam squeaked as the impala lifted at the side and slammed back down.

"Oh please! Sam me and you have been in the car through worse haven't we? I think we will survive the trip to school!" Dean argued as they approached said school at high speed.

"Dean slow down!" Sam yelped.

As they veered into the parking lot, Dean slammed his foot on the brake just in time to throw the car into a back end turn and slid into the closest available parking space… Movie style.

"Woo! Did you see that Sammy!? Oh my god, who saw that cause I doubt I'd ever be able to do that again!" Dean cheered as Sam opened his door and fell, gracelessly out of the car onto the pavement.

"Dean?" Sam croaked.

"Yeah Sam?" Dean asked as he got out of the car, bag in hand and went to help Sam off the floor.

"If you ever do that again, I'm going to kill you." Sam hissed as he righted himself once more.

"Aw come on, you have to admit it was pretty kick ass." Dean grinned at his little brother.

"Yeah, kick ass cause that's how I'd describe it… Just don't do it again with me inside." Sam huffed, picking his bag out of the car and slamming the door.

"Mr Winchester?"

Sam and Dean froze and Dean cussed.

"Yes?" Dean asked, turning to see a school official standing by the backend of the car.

"As effective as that move was, this is not a drag racing expo and stunts like that are highly dangerous. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that on school property again." The man said with a small smirk.

"Yes Mr.." Dean faltered.

"Hendrickson. Here are your's and Sam's schedules. I expect you to be early by at least thirty seconds tomorrow. Not late." Hendrickson told them as he handed Dean the slips of paper.

"No promises sir, but I'll try." Dean nodded, grateful he wasn't in more trouble.. He'd tried skits like that in Louisiana, they threatened a law suit when he crashed some guys truck into the front window.

"Trying is half the battle. Now if you'll follow me, I'll escort you both to homeroom, help you escape a detention on your first day." Hendrickson smiled.

"Thanks sir." Dean and Sam said in unison.

"You boys are very cordial, in the way you conduct yourselves, were your parents officers of law or something?" Hendrickson asked as they walked.

"Our father is an ex marine." Dean said tightly.

"I see and will I have the pleasure of meeting him anytime soon? I read in your file that a Mr. B. Singer had put you in for schooling after you moved here to south Dakota from Kansas, that him?" Hendrickson asked.

"No sir, that's our uncle. Our father is away on work right now, we are staying with him and our aunt Ellen." Dean said, neglecting to mention that they weren't blood relatives.

"I see, so I guess I will be dealing with those two?" Hendrickson asked.

"Probably more with Ellen." Dean shrugged.

"Ellen.. Hm, Could that be Ellen Harvelle?" Hendrickson asked.

"It could be. Why do you ask?" Dean said, suddenly wary of the man's intent.

"Her daughter Joanna goes here. I've dealt with Ellen many times because of Joanna, I never once heard the mention of a brother or nephews." Hendrickson said slowly.

"It's Jo, and I never said they were blood now did I sir?" Dean challenged.

"So where are your blood relatives?"

"Kansas cemetery, bottom of the ocean, ashes in an urn. We're highly spaced out." Dean said with sarcasm and venom lacing his defiant tone.

"I see, well my apologies. We just needed some more background then we were given. Your uncle, said it would be better to get the information from you as he was working." Hendrickson shrugged and they come to a stop in front of a classroom.

"Sam this is your stop." Hendrickson added.

Dean gave him his schedule and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Any problems and you come find me okay? Better yet call me and I'll find you, stay out of trouble and I'll find you at lunch okay?" Dean said, looking directly at his brother.

"Got it Dean. You stay out of trouble to, Ellen will have your ass if she gets called on the first day like she did when Jo started here." Sam smirked and walked into his class with Hendrickson.

Dean waited a moment and Hendrickson reappeared.

"Sam is a good kid Dean, why did you tell him to stay out of trouble?" He asked as they continued their journey.

"We both have a problem when it comes to bullies sir. Sam will involve himself if he sees fit, he's smaller and that makes him more of a target. I just want him to watch his back is all." Dean shrugged.

"And what about you?" Hendrickson asked.

"It's not my back that needs watching." Dean shrugged.

"You know, Sam comes to us with an almost perfect academic record Dean, despite what little time you two spend in school." Hendrickson told him.

"Sam has always loved to learn. I used to take him down to the library, help him learn to read and write properly. The only thing he could never grasp was astronomy." Dean chuckled quietly.

"So will I see the same in your school work this year Dean? Because until now it has been lacking. I understand that you have been shipped about and that you are helping your brother before all else but you need to put time in on yourself too Dean."

"Look Mr Hendrickson, I appreciate that you are trying right, I do. But to be honest, I've never done well in school and it's my choice. I help Sam get through school, I work any side jobs I can get so I don't feel like a compete freeloader and so I can get the proper gas for my car. I help around the house we are staying in and I go to bed, ready to do it all again the next day so school for myself isn't really a top priority of mine." Dean said.

"As long as Sam's doing fine right?" Hendrickson mused.

"That's right. Look Sam wants to go to college hell I think he wants to go the full nine and become a lawyer or something and I'll help him do it but that is were my attention goes. Not this one horse town, no offence." Dean shrugged.

"None taken, look Dean I was the same when I was your age. I had a sister and I did the same for her. We were a military family we moved at least once a year, so I understand. I had bad grades and went straight to the army until I retired. Then I decided kids needed to know that not all teachers were assholes so I became one. I'm just saying, don't give up on yourself just yet. Who knows? You could surprise us all.." Hendrickson said as they stopped in front of another class.

"I doubt that sir." Dean said tightly as he opened the door and walked in.

"Ms. Abaddon, this is Dean Winchester he's new. Sorry about the tardy I was just getting some much needed information." Hendrickson said to the woman running the hectic class.

"No worried Mr Hendrickson. Dean I trust you can find yourself a seat?" Ms Abaddon said with a tight, thin lipped smile.

This was not going to be fun.  
Dean found a seat, up the front of the class next to a tall, thinner then him but not by much, black haired blue eyed boy. He was quiet and looked over at Dean as he sat down before returning to his book 'The Hobbit'.

"Tolkien is pretty awesome." Dean said in way of greeting.

"I agree." The boy gave a small smile, placed a bookmark between the pages and set the book down.

"I'm Dean, nice to meet you." Dean smiled, offering his hand.

"I'm Castiel. And believe me, you don't want to do that." Castiel said, eyeing Dean's outstretched hand.

"Why not?" Dean asked, keeping his hand outstretched.

"I am not what you'd call popular. It would ruin any chance you had coasting the high life here should you befriend me." Castiel said quietly, daring a look to the back of the class before returning his gaze to the front of the class.

"Well, I'll tell you something now, I don't give a rats ass about 'coasting the high life' and I'll make friends with whoever the hell I like. So I'll say again, I'm Dean, nice to meet you Cas." Dean smiled pushing his hand closer to Castiel's.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. But it's nice to meet someone who isn't a complete assbutt." Castiel smiled back, taking Dean's hand in a firm shake.

"So, what have you got next?" Dean asked as he drew his hand back.

"Art, you?" Castiel asked.

"Same. Damn. Hey can I look at your schedule?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and handed it over. Dean gave both his and Cas's a once over and grinned.

"We've got the same schedule you know, would it be okay if I uh, come around with you today?" Dean asked, scratching the back of his neck after handing back Cas's schedule.

"Yes, that'll be fine but I sit with my cousin Anna and her friend Joanna at lunch." Cas told him.

"That's awesome, Jo is my non blood cousin. Me and my little brother Sam are meant to be sitting with her anyway, he's just started freshman year." Dean told him.

"Oh, my cousin Sara is starting her freshman today also." Cas said pleasantly.

After Art, in which Dean discovered he had quite the talent for drawing but failed at sculpting where as Castiel was the opposite, there was Math, where Dean learned that algebra was a complete waste of time, even though he could manage it.. Castiel was in the same boat, he was good at algebra but despised it, then there was IT, while Cas worked on the slowest computer Dean was taking it apart and much to Cas's (and Dean's) surprise made it run faster and more efficiently. Lunch came around, dragging its feet on the ground as it did and both boys could not have been more grateful.

"Dean!"

Cas and Dean had been strolling away from their lockers when Dean heard Sam call his name. He turned in time to see Sam trotting toward him, a shit eating grin settled on his face.

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?" Dean asked.

"It's Sam. And it's great I think I like it here my classes are great! Look, I know I'm meant to eat lunch with you and Jo but I um, met these guys from my AP math and they're super cool and I uh, they asked me to sit with them." Sam frowned after getting it out in one, maybe two breaths.

"You made friends? Shocker Sammy. But sure you can sit with them at lunch dumbass. I'm not going to force you to sit with me. What are their names?" Dean asked.

"Well there's Chuck who is like wicked smart when it comes to writing, his girlfriend Becky who's kind of annoying but I can tolerate her, and there's Maddie and Gordon and Sara and Jess and Kevin." Sam smiled.

"Go for it kid, hey look this is Cas, my new friend of the day. Cas this is Sammy, Sammy, Cas." Dean said, introducing them quickly.

"Hey Cas, please tell me you're not as jerk-ish as my brother?" Sam said, offering his hand.

"No Sam, I think Dean and I differ there. It's nice to meet you." Cas smiled, shaking his hand.

"Dean you actually made a decent friend! This is great! Well I've got to go but I'll meet you by the car after school okay?" Sam beamed.

"Sure thing Sammy, have fun!" Dean said as Sam bounded off.

"Bye Dean, Bye Cas!" Sam called over his shoulder.

"Bye Sammy!"

"Bye Sam!"

"So, should we go find Jo and Anna already?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Cas nodded and they set off for the aptly named 'mess hall'.

Jo and Anna were not hard to spot, the blonde and red headed girl had grabbed a table right by the back window and as soon as they spotted Dean and Cas, waved them over.

"Joanna, Anna." Cas greeted.

"Afternoon Cas." They replied in unison.

"Sup Jo, you must be Anna." Dean smiled, offering his hand to the girl.

"And you must be Dean. It's a pleasure." Anna smiled, shaking his hand daintily.

"Hey Dean, mom asked me to give you this." Jo said, taking a paper bag out of her shoulder bag and handing it to him.

Dean peeked inside and grinned. He opened it wider to reveal a slice of cherry pie on a disposable plate with a plastic fork. Anna, Castiel and Jo watched in amusement as he unwrapped it, none to differently than a kid at Christmas with his first present.

"God bless Ellen Harvelle." Dean beamed as he took a generous forkful and crammed it in his mouth.

"He eat like a pig doesn't he?" Jo laughed as they pulled out their lunches.

Cas had a double bacon and egg mayo sub, Anna a chicken salad sandwich and Jo a meatball sub.

"How did you get this and not me?" Dean asked Jo between mouthfuls of pie.

"I stopped by this morning to drop off my crap and mom figured you and Sam would be late and you'd forget so.." Jo shrugged.

"Oh man Jo, you should have seen this thing I did with the impala this morning.. It could have come, like straight out of a damn movie and I swear to -SON OF A BITCH!" Dean cussed, hand flying to his mouth.

"What?" Jo and Anna gasped.

"I bith ma tongue." Dean mumbled around his throbbing tongue.

Jo and Anna doubled over laughing and Castiel shook his head and sighed.

"That is what the consequence of eating like a caveman is I suppose." He muttered and then took another bite of his sub.

"Oh Castiel you say the same things to your brothers, men never listen sweetie. Don't waste your breath." Anna tutted.

"Well I assumed that my brothers were some freak mutation that never learned table manners. Have you seen the way Gabriel goes at it? Ugh!" Cas shuddered.

"Hey! I don't eat like a caveman, I just really like pie okay." Dean said defensively.

"I'll vouch there, he only eats this way with pie. Everything else and he almost has an aneurysm if people don't eat properly." Jo nodded.

Dean stuck his tongue out at Anna who just snorted in response.

"It was a shock the first time, we were eating salad at a barbeque and I took some cucumber off my plate with my fingers and he slapped the back of my hand with a spoon and told me to use my fork." Jo grinned as Dean flushed pink.

"A man with manners and I thought that I'd never find one aside from Castiel!" Anna cried dramatically.

"Hilarious Anna." Cas said dryly.

"Oh you know that I'm kidding Castiel, but in all seriousness after looking at Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar, Samandiriel and Gabriel it shocks me the way you conduct yourself. Our family is highly religious by the way Dean. Cas's parent's, my father Zachariah and our other uncles Uriel and Raphael.. They're church goers and what not. But don't worry, us kids.. Not so much, I mean we go to church, not out of choice, but we do not take any of it seriously, right Cas?" Anna said, nudging her cousin.

"It's true. We were given biblical names in hopes we'd all be pure.. Michael smokes, Lucifer lost his virginity at fourteen, Naomi is a whore and a bitch, Balthazar is a ladies man and Rachel.. Well lets just say Rachel needs rehab more then she needs god." Castiel said with a shrug.

Dean nearly chocked on his pie.

"Quite some family you've got there." He spluttered after a moment.

"We are a varied bunch. Despite what I said, my brothers are nice as is Anna. The rest can go to hell for all I give a damn." Castiel told Dean truthfully.

"Hey now don't forget Sara." Anna frowned.

"Sara is adopted Anna, we cannot blame the faulty genes on her she is the nicer one of us all." Cas told his cousin rather snappishly.

"Sara isn't a biblical name?" Dean wondered as he finally finished his pie.

"Sara is short for Saraqael and angel of god, like the rest of us. And actually Cas, Sara has run away from home four times now!" Anna said pointedly.

"Only because Uncle Zachariah drove her to it. Can you remember the faces he made when she introduced her 'new friend' Lilith? I swear he almost had a stroke in the kitchen." Cas smirked and Dean chuckled along with Jo.

"It was almost as bad as they day your mom and dad named Lucifer apparently. Uncle Uriel told me. Uncle Remiel came in, pleased as punch and dad nearly tore him a new one." Anna sighed.

"I'm sorry but Zachariah sounds like a world class asshole." Dean said.

"Oh he is, which is why I spend most of my time with Jo. Dad only requires me home two nights a week. Between then I either stay with Jo or at Cas's." Anna shrugged.

* * *

Soon the rest of the day was over and Cas and Dean were leaving their final lesson when a thought struck Dean.

"Hey Cas, do you have a ride home?" Dean asked as they made their way out of the building.

"Um, no I usually take the bus." Cas said, frowning at the thought.

"Well would you like a ride? S'just me and Sammy and you could come over to the roadhouse quick, I'm sure aunt Ellen would love to meet you?" Dean said quickly.

"Sure." Cas smiled.

They made their way to the car where Sam stood waiting.

"Hey Dean, Hey Cas!" Sam beamed.

"Hey Sammy, good day?" Dean asked.

"Hi Sam." Cas smiled.

"Yeah Dean, I don't think I want to leave this town. Like at least until I finish school! I love it here." Sam told his brother happily.

"Well that's good cause I don't plan on going anywhere soon and I don't think you could leave without me." Dean smirked.

"Dean you rock." Sam breathed as he realised Dean had basically told him that he would make sure they could stay, just so he could be happy.

"I know I do." Dean said as they loaded into the car, Sam was forced into the back by Dean claiming that as a guest, Cas should get shotgun and he was driving.

"Cas seriously, if he tries to do his macho thing, help me remember today cause I have an awesome brother. Even if he blasts Lynyrd Skynyrd far too often!" Sam babbled as Dean put in a cassette.

"What's wrong with Skynyrd?" Cas asked.

"Oh please don't tell me you enjoy this stuff too?" Sam whined as Dean started the car.

"I enjoy ACDC also." Cas smiled.

"Aha! Cas buddy, this is the start of something beautiful right here!" Dean whooped as he reversed out of the parking lot and onto the road, driving in his usual manner to the Roadhouse.

"Uh Dean, it's Thursday." Sam said as soon as they pulled up behind the roadhouse-house.

"Oh crap. Okay, maybe of we sneak in, like through the house and not the bar.." Dean muttered as he cut the engine.

"I don't understand? What's wrong with Thursday?" Cas asked.

"Thursday is when Jo busts out the karaoke. Everyone has to endure it but this is also when she gets Dean on stage." Sam explained.

"Oh I see, and Dean doesn't enjoy it?" Cas asked.

"He gets embarrassed. He's actually really good but he doesn't like getting on stage. If Jo spots him she's going to get him up there." Sam told him as he gathered his stuff.

"Shh, Sammy I'm thinking! OH SHIT!" Dean hissed and ducked down under the dashboard, folding himself into the small space.

"Is she coming?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Jo had indeed spotted Dean and was walking over, mischievous smile painted on her face.

"Hey boys, Dean get your ass up. Mom needs help behind the bar." Jo said, leaning against the car.

"Uh god of corse she does. It's Jo's 'coyote ugly night'." Dean groaned as he rose out of the small, useless, hiding space.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it sweetheart. Hey Cas, come inside mom wont believe that Dean has found a friend until she sees it herself!" Jo beamed, opening Cas' door and half dragging him out.

"Just go with it Cas, you'll be fine." Sam advised as they trailed after Jo.

"Oh Dean sweetie great timing, jump behind the bar for me would you? And who is this?" Ellen asked as they all walked into the bar which, even at 4 in the afternoon, was pumped full.

"Mom, this is Dean's new friend Cas. He's Anna's cousin." Jo announced, proud as punch.

"It's nice to meet you Ms Harvelle." Cas smiled, offering his hand.

"Oh please you are the sweetest! Call me Ellen honey!" Ellen grinned, pulling him into a hug.

Cas nodded and Ellen turned her attention to Sam.

"How was your first day?" She asked, checking him over quickly.

"It was great aunt Ellen! I love my classes, I'm in AP math, AP English and A grade history.. And I made a load of friends actually my age!" Sam said quickly.

"That's great Sam! I'm so proud of you honey! How about you go and fetch you and Cas some root beer and I will get some fires for you." Ellen smiled.

"On it!" Sam beamed, slinging his bag behind the bar and climbing over it.

"Out of the way squeak!" Dean exclaimed as he attempted to store one of the bottles of whiskey back in it's place with one hand and hold a tray of loaded glasses in another.

"Sorry!" Sam squeaked, moving to the side and taking said bottle and putting it in its place for his brother.

"Thanks bitch!" Dean beamed as he manoeuvred his way around Sam to deliver the drinks.

"Jerk." Sam called after him as he took the root beers over to where Cas was sitting with Jo.

"So, how are you liking it here?" Sam asked, setting the drink in front of Cas.

"It's pretty awesome here. Thanks Sam." Cas said, taking the drink and sipping it.

"That's fine. Whatever you do though, do not accept Dean's offer for a drink! It's only Thursday and it'll take you at least a day and a half to recover!" Sam warned as the three watched Dean mix and mingle with the regulars.

"He's good, at his job." Cas said after a while.

"Yeah, we used to come over here all the time if we were close to here, aunt Ellen would always let him help out especially mixing drinks and stuff. Hat's off to him, he's good with his hands when in comes to this, cars and stuff." Sam told Cas as they watched Dean toss a bottle in the air, turn, catch it and pour the drink, earning an applause from the watching drinkers.

"Hey sweetie pie, when are you going to be up on that stage?" A regular at the Roadhouse called to Dean as he passed.

"If I have it my way, never Tonia." Dean called back.

"If I have it my way.. He'll be up there in the next hour." Jo told Sam and Cas with a smile.

"Please don't make him sing the thong song again! I don't think I could take it!" Sam exclaimed, slamming his hands flat on the table.

"I wont! But whoa, who knew you brother could move like that? I sure didn't. In fifteen years I had never seen that!" Jo giggled.

"Leave my moves out of this Joanna Beth! The thong song was not one of my finer moments." Dean glared.

"It was amazing sweet heart, don't kid yourself!" Jo called mockingly.

"We'd sure love to see it again!" Tonia called from her table.

"Well not going to happen ladies." Dean said with a shake of his head.

"So how do we get Dean on the 'stage'?" Cas asked, with a quirked brow.

"Oh he sang the thong song on the bar! On ladies night.. Panties were flying left right and centre!" Jo giggled.

"But in all seriousness.. I get Sam to ask him.. Although he did the thong song cause Sam had a really bad day and Dean tried cheering him up." Jo admitted.

"Instead I'm scarred for life. But yes Jo makes me ask him to get up and sing. Last time I got him to sing some Glee song cause Jo was bloody obsessed with that show!" Sam laughed as Dean sent the finger his way at the mention of his previous performances.

"Very 'top 40' Dean!" Cas called with a smirk.

"I'll still kick your ass!" Dean hollered back.

"He sang holler back girl when we were younger. And he sang 'Hey Jude' at mom's funeral." Sam said, his eyes glazing over slightly at the mention of his mother.

"Wow." Cas breathed, before draining the last of his drink.

"Yup. He's got talent, just doesn't use it. Did you know he can draw? Like amazingly, gallery worthy, draw?" Sam asked.

"NO!" Jo gasped same time Cas said 'Yeah."

"Wait, how do you not know Jo? And Cas how do you know?" Sam asked.

"Well I have the same Thursday schedule as Dean and we had art today. I found out then." Cas shrugged.

"And I have never had Dean draw around me." Jo frowned.

"Well, Cas you can vouch, he is pretty much the shit! Jo, you know the poster I have on my wall? Of the Winchester rifle? And basically everything with our last name?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the black and white with the weird amber color of whiskey." Jo nodded.

"Dean drew that. It's pencil, chalk, oil pastel.. Uh.." Sam frowned.

"It's charcoal, pastel, oil paint, some spray paint and covered in hairspray and then laminated. God I thought you listened when I told you that!" Dean exclaimed as he popped up behind Sam.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Sam scowled.

"Don't be talking about me then Sammy." Dean smiled, taking their empty bottles and putting down some more.

"How about you show Cas how well you sing and I'll stop talking about you." Sam grinned as Dean's smile fell.

"Not happening Sammy." Dean scowled, walking away.

Jo and Sam shared a look.

"Even if I told you, I had mom bring out your guitar and that for one night only, you could play ACDC?" Jo called after him, making him stop dead.

"You're bluffing." Dean glared.

"Sam he's in, hook up the guitar and then get behind the bar." Jo grinned.

Sam darted off as Dean took the empty bottles and dumped them behind the bar.

Ten minutes later after playing AC/DC 'Shook me all night long' and then adding a further guitar solo as an encore, Dean was sitting at the table having a beer while Ellen worked the bar having delivered their fries.

"I've got to say Dean, you're good. Why don't you do all this more often?" Cas asked as he nursed his own beer.

"I feel bad for Sam. He got the brains but I got all the talent of the family." Dean smirked as Sam punched his arm.

"Jerk."

"Bitch. Ha, seriously? I just don't feel like it. I only draw when I want to, play when I feel like it and sing when I'm in the shower." Dean shrugged.

"Cause working behind the bar is such a chore and he only works on the cars at Bobby's and he's hardly there." Jo drawled sarcastically as yet another drunkard took to the stage.

"Well what can I say Jo, I'm complicated." Dean teased.

"Please you are just a dick." Jo retorted.

"So id it just AC/DC when he feels like it? Cause you said the thong song was for Sam." Cas laughed.

"No, I can be very as you called it, 'top 40' but I just don't do it that often." Dean said.

"Oh this is great! Dean Winchester actually admitting he sung top 40 songs!" Jo cackled.

"I never said I enjoyed it. But yes it happened. It's a pain in the ass when your baby brother requests it then pulls out the puppy dog eyes so I cant refuse." Dean glowered at Sam, who pretended he didn't notice.

"Okay, that's true. As soon as Sam brings the puppy dog stare out even within a five mile radius with something he wants is doomed." Jo nodded.

"It's not like that! They make me sound horrid." Sam frowned.

"It's okay Sam, us younger brothers all have that talent. Works every time am I right?" Cas asked with a smile.

"Don't encourage him!" Dean cried and drained the last of his drink.

"Why not? You wouldn't be sulking if it were you with the 'give me everything and smile while your doing it' stare!" Cas accused.

"Well I'm not, so I can complain!" Dean said, getting up to get another drink.

"Last one tonight Dean." Ellen warned.

"But it's only my third!" Dean whined.

"Well you've got school tomorrow and you've gotta drive Cas home, unless he's staying the night?" Ellen asked.

"I'll ask." Dean turned back toward the table but stayed at the bar. "HEY! Cas, you wanna stay tonight?" He yelled.

"Can't tonight! Samandiriel is flying in at six and I have to be there to let him in. What is the time?" Cas asked.

"Almost five." Jo said.

"Oh damn. I should be home soon. Dean, after this drink can you drive me home? I live about a block over but it's too far to walk." Cas frowned.

"Sure buddy. You don't drink do you Cas?" Dean asked as he sat back down.

"Not really. Occasionally. But only ever a beer or two and wine. It's disgusting wine.. But Zachariah, it's all he serves." Cas shrugged.

"Well your doing well. Especially after a Jo special." Dean nodded.

"I have some tolerance Dean, obviously not as much as you but it's there." Cas nodded.

"Are your brothers going to be pissed? Cause I'll come in and take the heat if you like?" Dean offered feeling kind of guilty.

"No it's fine. They wont even notice, I've done it before. Come home worse." Cas shrugged.

"Rough home?" Dean asked.

Cas shrugged slightly.

"I completely understand. Believe me." Dean said heavily, focusing on the beer bottle in his hand, remembering the first time he got well and truly slaughtered.

He was thirteen. They were visiting Bobby and John for once had stayed with them and was making Dean's life hell. Yelling, being an ass and making Dean do everything while giving him a verbal beat down. Bobby had no choice but to sit back and watch.  
An hour before midnight and Dean had been gone longer than expected. Bobby went out into the scrap yard to look for him and found him sitting on the floor next to the impala with a six pack and two large, empty, bottles of whiskey.  
'I'm done Uncle Bobby. So done.' Dean had sighed.  
Bobby sat with him till one in the morning while Dean cried and screamed and threw up and then put him to bed and stayed on watch all night to make sure he didn't throw up and choke in his sleep. After that, John never spent more then 48 hours with his Sam and even less with Dean.

"Dean? .. Dean, yo! You in there?"

Dean's head snapped up and looked at Jo.

"Yeah?" Dean croaked.

"You okay Dean?" Jo asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. Hey Cas, wanna go now?" Dean asked, wiping a hand over his face quickly and getting to his feet.

Cas nodded and got to his feet. He said his goodbyes quickly and they walked out to the car in silence.

"Dean, are you sure you're okay?" Cas asked as they drove.

"I'm fine Cas. Just tired I guess." Dean shrugged as he drove down the roads Cas had shown him.

"Okay. Well, if you want to talk then I guess you can talk to me. After all that's what friends do right? I've never really had friends." Cas said, scrunching his brow as he thought.

"Yeah Cas, it's what friends do but I'm not a big one on feelings so it might be difficult. You can do the same you know? Like I guess if you ever need to bitch about something. Just come down to the roadhouse, friends and family discount, you don't have to pay." Dean let out a weak laugh as he pulled down Cas's street.

"Thank you Dean. You're nice. Most people aren't nice to me, you're something else." Cas sighed.

"So I've been told. Here you are." Dean said as he rolled to a stop outside Cas's house.

"Thank you Dean." Cas smiled.

"Hey do you need a ride tomorrow?" Dean asked, pulling out his phone.

"Sure." Cas nodded, reaching for his phone.

They swapped phones and typed in their numbers before handing them back to their owners.

"I will text you in the morning. I'll try hard not to be late. I doubt Sam will let me do it twice in a row anyway so I guess I'll see you here tomorrow about eight?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded and got out of the car.

"Thanks again Dean. Night." Cas said as he shut the door, not giving Dean a chance to respond.

Dean pulled out his phone and typed before putting it away and driving off.

Cas opened his phone when it dinged in his pocket. It was a text from Dean.

_**TO: CAS  
FROM: DEAN  
Night Cas. -D.**_

Castiel walked into his house with a smile.

Back at the Roadhouse, Dean went back to working behind the bar till eleven when Ellen asked if he was okay then ordered the kids to bed.

"Hey Dean, are you alright?"Sam asked as he climbed into bed.

"I swear the next person to ask me that is getting their nose broke. I. AM. FINE." Dean snapped.

"You sure sound it." Sam retorted.

"Whatever. Go to sleep Sam and set your damn alarm." Dean ordered.

"Alright! You, you know you can talk to me right Dean? Like I wont be an ass about it and I'll keep it between us." Sam said quickly.

"Yeah I know. Now enough of this chick flick shit, anyone would think you're a girl." Dean glared playfully.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Night Dean." Sam yawned, flicking off the lamp.

"Good night Sammy."

And for once, Sam didn't bother trying to correct him.


End file.
